Ochiette Onii-cama
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: "Jadi onii-cama honeymoon itu apa?"/."Honeymoon itu sepertinya sejenis makanan yang terbuat dari madu dan keju bulan . Penasaran? check it out! enjoy reading :D Ochiette Onii-cama (Oshiette Onii-sama Beritahu kakak!)


**Ochiette Onii-cama!**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : no pair!**

**Cast : Chibi!Fem!Akashi, GOM+Kagami**

**Genre : humor (maybe)**

**Warning : Garing, ooc, typo, bahasa anak kecil yg maksa abis dll**

**A/N : Holla minnacchi! Ini saya dateng lagi, bawa loli *seret Akashi* entah knp saya lagi pengen bkin fem!Akashi *gunting mengancam* Saia sudah kebal dengan gunting-chan huahahaha! *guntingya ilang ganti pisau* tapi saia takut pisau-kun, ah sudahlah inikan hadiah untukmu Akashi u3u**

**Otanjoubi Akashicchi! *telat sangat!***

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Apa yang kalian bayangkan tentang seorang anak kecil?

Cerewet.

Mungil.

Berimajinasi tinggi.

Dan rasa penasarannya yang membuat orang dewasa jadi mati kutu.

Ya, rasa penasaran mereka yang kadang bikin gemas. Tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan rasa penasaran itu.

Karena kau tak bisa asal menjawab rasa penasaran anak kecil yang masih suci pikirannya. Bisa-bisa itu berpengaruh dimasa depannya. Tapi jika tidak dijawab mereka akan terus mengungkit-ungkitnya sampai kau memberi jawaban. Sedangkan kau sendiri bingungkan mau menjawab apa.

Yah begitulah, mau tak mau kau harus menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang _persuasive_, _narative_ serta _discriptive_. Eh tunggu kenapa kita malah membahas jenis-jenis paragraf? Ah biarlah. Intinya cerita kita itu harus mengandung unsur ajakan, pencitraan dan penggambaran agar anak kecil itu segera paham dan pemikirannya tak akan jauh kemana-mana.

Tapi jika kau berada pada posisi kebingungan sepertinya cara itu tak efektif sama sekali. Kalau begitu jawablah seimajinasi kalian, anggaplah kalian seorang anak kecil dan mengikuti pola pemikiran mereka.

"Jadi _onii-cama honeymoon_ itu apa?" Eh tunggu! Darimana gadis kecil ini menemukan kata ajaib itu? Apakah ini gara-gara gadis kecil ini pergi jalan-jalan bertiga dengan pasangan sangar itu?

Harus menjawab apa?

Tidak mungkinkan menjelaskan hal 'itu' dengan penuh penjabaran?

"Emmm etto Seicchi tau darimana?" pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polos."Kemalin Daiki-_onii-cama_ bilang cepelti itu dengan Taiga-_onii-cama_." Kuning, hijau dan biru muda memberi tatapan menusuk pada pemuda-pemuda yang kini menjadi tersangka atas tidak sucinya pemikiran sang putri moe mereka.

"A-aku ti-tidak tau kalau Seiyuuko mendengar pembicaraan kami!" sanggah pemuda berambut biru itu.

Pemuda berambut biru minim ekspresi itu menggeram pelan."Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_ kalian harus menjaga kata-kata kalian apalagi didepan Seiyuuko-_chan_."

"Ja-jangan salahkan aku! Ahomine yang memulainya!" pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu membela diri.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku Bakagami!" tak terima menjadi objek yang disalahkan pemuda berkulit tan itu membentak pemuda didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kita putus!" eh kenapa _telenovela_ sekali sih pemuda beralis cabang itu. Bukannya memanas malah cengoh masal.

Merasa bingung dengan perdebatan para onii-samanya gadis kecil bermata merah itu kembali bertanya."Jadi _onii-cama honeymoon_ itu apa?"

_Kraus kraus_

"Sei-chin mau tau apa itu _honeymoon_?" pemuda bongsor itu memangku sang gadis kecil. Si kecil mengangguk."_Honeymoon_ itu sepertinya sejenis makanan yang terbuat dari madu dan keju bulan(?)." Gadis kecil yang bernama Seiyuuko itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dibulan ada keju?" tanyanya polos. Pemuda yang tengah memangkunya hanya mengangguk malas.

"Entah, tapi biasanya dikartun T*m and J*r*y tikusnya sering makan keju dibulan."

"Lalu kenapa Taiga-_onii-cama_ memelah caat Daiki-_onii-cama_ bilang cepelti itu?"

**Jdeeerrr!**

Seketika kilat menyambar para pemuda warna warni itu minus Murasakibara pemuda yang sibuk memakan snacknya. Sejak kapan anak kecil berusia tiga setengah tahun bertanya sekritis itu.

"Emmm mungkin Kaga-chin tidak suka makan keju_kraus." Si gadis kecil hanya mengangguk.

Penjelasan yang sangat tak bersolusi. Tapi cukup mempan untuk mencegah pertanyaan si kecil semakin jauh.

"_Demo_, Atsushi-_nii-cama_ Taiga-_nii-cama_ cuka keju, Atsushi-_nii-cama_ bohong!" mata gadis kecil itu menyipit. Dirogohnya tas punggung kecil yang masih bersandar dipunggungnya.

_Ckris_

Kejadian berlangsung dramatis. Murasakibara meratapi berbungkus-bungkus snacknya yang menjadi korban gunting-chan.

"Ma-maiubo-chin." Dan berakhir dengan ratapan sang pemuda bongsor sembari memunguti snack-snack yang masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Jadi _Onii-cama honeymoon_ itu apa?"

_Ckris_ckris_

Suasana mendadak mencekam. Si gadis kecil sedang berada diposisi yandere akut. Salahkan orang tuanya tidak membelikannya boneka teddy dan malah diberi benda tajam, katanya sih untuk jaga diri.

**Glup**

Mereka semua saling pandang. Pemuda berambut hijau berdeham, itu artinya Midorima Shintarou si _Oha Asa freak_ akan mengatakkan sesuatu.

"Ehem, _honeymoon_ itu bukan makanan nanodayo." Seorang pemuda berambut hijau menaikkan kacamatanya. Tatapan si gadis kecil menunjukkan bahwa dia kebingungan."_Honeymoon_ itu_" belum sempat pemuda berkacamata itu menjawab seseorang sudah mengintrupsinya.

Pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu yang mengintrupsinya, takut jika penjelasan Midorima akan mempersulit penjelasan tentang _honeymoon_, atau lebih parah Midorima akan menjelaskannya secara gamblang dan itu berbahaya untuk mental adiknya!

"_Honeymoon_ itu liburan dibulan! Benarkan Kise!" Kagami Taiga kakak dari Seiyuuko menyikut pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Ya-i-ya! _Honeymoon_ itu liburan dibulan!" gugup bukan main, penjelasan macam apalagi ini!

"Aku mau _honeymoon_!" seru gadis kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo _honeymoon_ sama _onii-sama_." Sebuah cengiran berada tepat didepan wajah Seiyuuko.

**Buuuaaakk**

"_Honeymoon_ sana sama kuda! Dasar eromine!"

"Ne, Seiyuuko-chan honeymoonnya besok kalau udah besar ya." Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis kecil.

Seiyuuko sudah menyimpan gunting-chan dengan aman didalam tas punggungnya, kini perhatiannya penuh pada pemuda berambut biru muda itu."Kenapa?"

"Karena_" lagi-lagi jawaban dipotong seenaknya.

"Karena kalau belum besar belum boleh memakai baju astronot, jadi Seicchi harus besar dulu!"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias. Gym menjadi hening.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Ne! _Onii-cama_ bagaimana cala membuat adik?"

**Byuuurrr**

**Gedubrak**

**Kraus**

Dan suara-suara lainnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya! Seiyuuko ayo ikut _onii-sama_." Dengan bermodal cengiran ehem mesum Aomine langsung saja menggendong gadis kecil itu dan membawanya keluar. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari teman-temannya.

"Aominecchi!"

"Eromine kembalikan adikku!"

"Ahomine!"

"Aomine-kun!"

"Mine-chin, aku titip maiubo." Suara nada malas itu berhasil menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

**THE END**

Lagi-lagi ending tak jelas.-

Yaha~ fic ini perwujudan dari kegalauan saia pada tugas bahasa Arab T.T

Perasaan tugasnya nggak ada habis-habisnya deh ya! Ok lupakan!

Bagaimana? Garing ya pasti? Maksa banget ya?

Oh iya gomen kalau ini ada kesamaan dengan fic yang lain, jujur saia mendapat ide fic ini waktu dosen saia cerita tentang anakny yang tanya tentang honeymoon.

Hampir lupa, sankyu buat readers yg udah review/fav/follow atau sekedar numpang visit fanficku yang sebelumnya, sankyu beribu sankyu(?) *pelukcium*

Oke, review please

Jangan flame ya, kita cinta damai

See ya~


End file.
